1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for spot-welding, and more particularly, pertains to spot-welding of a nickel alloy or other alloy or metal have backed flexible welding board to battery cells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Battery packs, such as NiCad battery packs in the past have been manufactured by welding stainless steel straps or nickel straps between battery cells, which is expensive in tie and motion by an individual, requiring the individual welding of each battery cell for connection by stainless steel straps or nickel straps.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a flexible bare backed welding board which, can be spot-welded directly to the battery cells, and particularly, lends itself to robotic manufacturing processes.